In God's Hands
by Greta Rules
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been going out for a few years, but what happens when Gabriella is stood up on one of their dates? Songfic-In God's Hands Oneshot TROYELLA!


**A/N: Here is my first Songfic! The song is Nelly Furtado's **_**In God's Hands**_**. If you haven't heard the song go and listen to it, it's a great song! Enjoy! Greta Rules**

_In God's Hands_

Gabriella glanced at her watch; he had one more minute before he was an hour late for their date. Gabriella and Troy dated all through college, even though they were at different ones. They barely every had time to meet now a days because of Troy's busy basketball schedule. He had been late to dates before, the last six to be exact, but Gabriella always waited. She hated waiting, so gave him the "one hour" rule. If Troy wasn't there within one hour, she left.

She glanced at her watch again, 3…2…1… That was it. Gabriella gathered her purse and walked slowly out the fancy restaurant in her short red dress almost in tears. She stared up at the clear, June night sky, thinking. "If he wanted to break my heart I guess it's better if I didn't see him."

She got into her black car and placed her purse on the passenger seat. Gabriella laid her head on the steering wheel and cried her heart out.

Gabriella wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. Maybe he was still on his way, maybe not.

The phone went straight to voice mail. Gabriella shut her phone after turning it off. It was really going to be over between them. She started her car and drove out of the parking lot.

_I looked at your face; I saw that all the love had died,_

_I saw that we had forgotten to take the time._

_I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do,_

_Couldn't care less about the lies,_

_You couldn't find the time to cry._

She walked into her house and slammed the door. The drive home was horrible! Gabriella almost went through two red lights and three stop signs, because of the tears in her eyes.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out of the freezer a tub of Rocky Road ice cream.

As she walked over to the kitchen table she grabbed a spoon. She started shoveling the cold substance in her mouth. Gabriella's mouth was freezing cold but she couldn't feel it because the tears running down her face burned her cheeks.

"Why did he do this to me?" she thought to herself as she scooped more ice cream into her mouth. "Why did I even fall in love with him in the first place? Wait… What am I saying?! He's good looking, that famous Bolton smile, and those eyes…" 

Gabriella was taken from her thoughts when the phone rang. She dumped the spoon in the container and stood up. She answered the phone trying to sound happy, "Hello?"

"Gabi? It's Lucille **(Troy's mom)**. Listen to me; you need to get to the hospital right away."

"Why? What's going on" she asked nervously.

"Troy. Troy was in a car accident on the way to your date. They won't tell us how he's doing."

Before Lucille could say another word, Gabriella hung up. She shoved the ice cream in the freezer, grabbed her purse, ran to her car, and drove straight to the hospital.

_We forgot about love_

_We forgot about faith_

_We forgot about trust_

_We forgot about us_

After being pulled over by the police, explaining what happened, and getting a speeding ticket, Gabriella ran into the hospital. Walking through the glass doors she could see Jack and Lucille Bolton sitting in the waiting room.

As she went up to them they pulled her into hug. The two older adults could tell she had been crying from the tear stains on her face. "Lucille, Jack, what happened?" she asked as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

"Sit down Gabi," Jack told her while his wife was also trying to hold back tears. "Troy went out today and didn't go back to his house for a couple of hours. From what Chad told us, Troy had left his house to go to your date, but forgot something at Chad and Taylor's house. So he drove there and got what he needed. Apparently he got into a major car crash a little was a way from their house. One of the neighbors called 911 and the police and an ambulance came right away. They established that the other guy had been drinking and didn't stop at a stop sign, he died on impact. They rushed Troy here, than called us.' he finished the story with all three of them with tears in their eyes. "They haven't told us anything else."

_Now our love's floating out the window_

_Our love's floating out the back door_

_Our love's floating up in the sky, in heaven_

_Where it began, back in God's hands_

As if on cue, Chad and Taylor walked into the building and over to the group. 

"Gabi, honey are you okay?" Taylor asked as she pulled into a hug. 'How's he doing?"

"T…Th…They," Gabriella tried answer.

"They haven't told us anything." Lucille answered for her. Gabriella mouthed thank you as fresh tears fell down her face.

The group sat there quietly as Gabriella spaced out. Her mind had been jumbled since the call from Lucille. She should be upset at Troy because he never showed up, but she shouldn't be because it wasn't his fault. She couldn't stop thinking if he was okay or not. Gabriella had lost her father when she was young and didn't want to lose anyone else she loved. 

She was snapped from her thoughts when a doctor started to approach the group. At this very moment, Gabriella felt as if her love life was in God's hands.

_You said that you had said all that you had to say_

_You said baby it's the end of the day_

_And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough_

_We got so tired that we just gave up._

"Mr. & Mrs. Bolton?" the doctor asked.

"That's us." Jack answered as he helped his wife stand up with him.

"Before I tell you anything, Mr. Bolton has requested to see a Gabriella, is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me." Gabriella told him as she stood up, wiping away some tears.

"Mr. Bolton has requested to tell you how he is doing and would like see you right away. He's in room 174." the doctor told her. 

She walked to Troy's room on her own. Her head with mixed thoughts. Was he okay? If not, what's wrong? What did he go back to Chad and Taylor's house for? Why was it so important to go back for? Would God really take away another person that she loved?

Gabriella had slowly reached his room and turned the doorknob. There on the bed, laid the love of her life, fast asleep.

She went and sat down on the empty chair next to his bed. Gabriella started to run her fingers through her hair like she always did when she was nervous.

Still playing with her hair a few minutes later, she faintly heard someone speak. "Brie?"

_Now our love's floating out the window_

_Our love's floating out the back door_

_Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven_

_Where it began, back in God's hands_

Troy tried to sit himself up, but couldn't find the strength. He looked over into Gabriella's eyes, trying to find some strength. He couldn't find it in tear soaked eyes. "Gabi, don't cry." he told her as he wiped that the tears that were racing down her face. "Gabi, everything's fine, trust me."

"I trust you, Troy. It's just; I'm so happy your okay. I didn't want to lose another person I was so close too. It felt like our love was just out there and I didn't expect you to be okay, I mean I know your strong but the guy who hit died, and I'm going to stop rambling now." she said finishing pouring her thoughts out with a smile while Troy chuckled.

"I love you too Brie," Troy said as she leant down and kissed him.

_We didn't respect it_

_We went and neglected it_

_We didn't deserve it_

_But I never expected this_

"Now Troy, tell me what you did earlier today, what lead up to this?"

"Okay, but before I say anything, you have to wait to ask questions till I'm done, got it?" he quested her. Gabriella nodded her head and pretended to zip her lips. "So I went shopping with Chad and Taylor and got home around 5 and got ready for our date. I left my house about 6:30 and was driving when I realized I left something at Chad and Taylor's house. I turned around at got I needed. On my way back that guy in the other car didn't stop at a stop sign and hit me. Then I woke up with the woman I love next to me in the hospital." Troy told her as she giggled. 'Okay, I'm done. Any questions?"

"Just one." she said holding up her index finger. "What was so important that you had to go back to Chad's and Taylor's house for?"

"You really want to know?" she nodded her head as Troy questioned her. "Okay, it was the main reason for tonight. In my jacket pocket. There's what's so important."

Gabriella was totally confused. She got up from her seat and walked over to his pile of clothes. She pulled out his black jacket and started searching the pockets. Gabriella a small, plastic shopping bag with the word _Kay_ on it. 

"Bring it over here." he said to her. She handed Troy the bag and sat back in her seat.

Troy could see her eyes starting to water so continued with what he needed to say. "Brie, we've been through so much, this is just adding to it." He pulled a velvet box out of the bag. "I know it's not the best place but, Gabriella Maria Montez, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

_Our love floated out the window_

_Our love floated out the back door_

_Our love floated up in the sky, to heaven_

_It's part of the plan_

_It's back in God's hands_

_Back in God's hands_

Gabriella's face had fresh tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Yes," was all she could say. "Yes, Troy Alexander Bolton, I will marry you." Troy slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm really tired. I'd really like to take a nap now, but make sure you're at my side when I wake up, okay?" he whispered as he started to fall asleep.

"Of course. Have a nice nap. I love you." Gabriella told him as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too Gabi." was all he could get out as he drifted off to sleep.

Gabriella sat there in silence, waiting for him to wake. She couldn't believe what had just happened. In a few hours she hated Troy, Troy was in the hospital, and she was engaged.

Suddenly the machines hooked up to Troy started making these noises as a doctor and a few nurses walked in, messing with the machines.

"Ma'am," a nurse said. "Ma'am it's best if you go back to the waiting room."

Gabriella stood up and walked to the waiting room. She ignored the questions that she got from everyone and sat down. For another time that day** (A/N: Night?)** she felt as if her love was in God's hands.

_It didn't last_

_It's a thing of the past_

_Oh we didn't understand_

_Just what we had_

_Oh I want it back _

_Just what we had_

_Oh I want it back_

_Oh just what we had_

**A/N: There's my first songfic! Now you get to choose your own ending! Here are your three choices.**

**1. Troy dies, Gabriella becomes depressed and commits suicide.**

**2.Troy lives, they get married, and live happily ever after.**

**3. Troy lives, someone shoots Gabriella and themself, they die, Troy become depressed, I help him recover, and we live happily ever after!**

**Personally I like the third the best! ******


End file.
